Cuentos de Azúcar
by Tales of D
Summary: Y ahí estaba yo, como una idiota frente a él sin decir ni una mísera palabra. En ese instante ya saben, un gracias habría sido de buena ayuda, pero en su lugar un sonido entre un quejido y un suspiro se abrió paso entre mis labios/ Justo unos días antes de Navidad querían hacer el estúpido intercambio, dónde había tenido que quedarme embelesada mirando al amor de mi vida/Lucy's POV


**Comentario: ¡Feliz Navidad Atrasada! y ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Publico ahora este one-shot por que estoy participando en otro reto xD y se me hizo tarde y es la última hora para entregar xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: <strong>_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración: No sé, tal vez la presión de entregar el fic. Ja-ja TT_TT Me hice diez años más vieja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>La felicidad a veces se encuentra en un libro de cuentos lleno de azúcar.<span>**

Y ahí estaba yo, como una idiota frente a él sin decir ni una mísera palabra. En ese instante ya saben, un gracias habría sido de buena ayuda, pero en su lugar un sonido entre un quejido y un suspiro se abrió paso entre mis labios.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del libro que me ofrecía.

¡Vamos cerebro! ¡VAMOS! ¡Lucy haz algo, te estás avergonzando a ti misma!

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacer que mi cerebro reaccionara y dijera algo inteligente o un estúpido gracias. Pero mis ojos no se movían de los suyos, mi cuerpo estaba estático y él parecía comenzar a darse cuenta de mi transe. Se lamió el labio inferior de manera irresistible e inmediatamente después, sentí el codo de Levy insertándose en mis costillas.

Masculló un "Lu-chan" y de repente regresé a la vida.

Como si por fin me diera cuenta que estaba frente a todo mi salón de clases y que llevaba más de un minuto admirando al ejemplar delante de mí, Natsu Dragneel.

Me aclaré la garganta intentando evitar el pequeño brinco del susto que Levy me había propinado. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había levantado de su silla que casualmente, estaba en la parte trasera del salón.

Mis mejillas ardieron mientras Natsu soltaba una risa entre nerviosa y burlona. Por fin tomé el regalo por completo y lo pegué a mi pecho con fuerza como si alguien fuera a saltar de la nada y arrebatármelo.

—Gracias, Natsu— Él asintió divertido y caminó de regreso a su pupitre, donde la chica que quería enrollarse con él, Aquarius lo estaba esperando con una mirada mortífera.

Casi me atraganté al ver como desviaba su mirada de él, a mí. Y vaya mierda.

—La persona a la que le voy a dar este regalo— comencé maldiciendo mi suerte y mirando el paquete pequeño en mis manos, envuelto cuidadosamente y que de pura casualidad era un collar con el signo de ella...para ella—. Es para una chica muy hermosa, que...

Miré como levantaba una ceja y le tiraba una mirada a Natsu que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Me dieron ganas de soltarle un: _resbalosa_, pero mejor me callé por completo.

—Muy hermosa, que tiene nombre de signo zodiacal— las miradas comenzaron a vagar por el salón de clases entre Virgo, Aries, Libra y Aquarius—. Y tiene cabello azul.

Se levantó quitando un poco de su largo cabello de su hombro y todos aplaudieron para ella, incluyéndome. Cuando llegó hasta mí, tomó el regalo con cuidado para evitar tocarme y me dio una sonrisa torcida y petulante.

—Gracias, Lucy—escupió mi nombre y no me quedé para que dijera más, si no que me di media vuelta y caminé hasta mi sitio para por fin esconderme de las miradas interesadas por el show que acababa de dar.

Justo unos días antes de Navidad querían hacer el estúpido intercambio, dónde había tenido que quedarme embelesada mirando al amor de mi vida. Y lo peor era que me había tocado darle el regalo a la que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, ¿Qué tipo de broma cruel era esa?

Solo deseaba que el suelo debajo de mí se abriera para que la tierra me tragara completita. Miré sobre mi hombro hacia Natsu y nuestras miradas se encontraron en menos de un segundo.

Me señaló el regalo que me había dado y yo fruncí el ceño sin comprender mucho lo que me estaba diciendo. _T-i-e-n-e-s...q-u-e...l-e-e-r-l-o. _

Le sonreí y él también lo hizo antes de desviar la vista a Aquarius que acababa de entregar su enorme regalo.

.

Me había sonreído.

Levy se dio una face palm mundial mientras me veía sonreír a media estación, su risa se escuchó cercana.

—Lucy, el tren acaba de llegar— arrancó deliberadamente el libro de mis manos y casi salto a atacarla como la loca que era—. Deja de tomar esto como si fuera la salvación de la humanidad y sube al estúpido tren.

—Pero-

Señaló la entrada y bufando di un paso adentro, mi mejor amiga entró dándome una mirada de advertencia. Me entregó el libro y de nuevo miré la curiosa portada con fascinación.

El libro era café, la textura era rugosa y en el frente, con letras plateadas, estaba el título mirándome e invitándome a perderme en la lectura: Cuentos de Azúcar.

—¿Qué tipo de título raro es ese?—Levy bufó y yo la fulminé con la mirada—. ¿Qué? De seguro que lo compró en una tienda de segunda mano—. Dejó escapar una risotada al ver mi mirada incrédula—. No es cierto, Lu-chan. Es broma, lo sabes.

—Sí— metí el libro con cuidado a mi bolsa—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dieron? ¿Fue Gajeel, no?

Las mejillas de Levy se colorearon un poco y me dejó ver los pendientes balanceándose en sus orejas, eran dos chispas brillantes que casi me dejaban ciega. Eran hermosos.

—Woah— entrecerré los ojos—. ¿Fue Gajeel, dices? Creo que le gustas.

—Eso no lo sabemos— dejó caer de nuevo su cabello y me miró pícara—. A diferencia de ti.

—Lo lamento— me cubrí la cara con ambas manos. Estaba segura que me había sonrojado, sentía mis orejas arder—. Fue el minuto más largo de mi vida.

— ¿Minuto?— preguntó y me obligué a verla a través de mis dedos—. Fueron como cinco y no, Lucy, no estoy exagerando. Los estaba contando. Te quedaste ahí embobada como tonta.

Dejé escapar un sonido de frustración y volví a desear que la tierra se abriera y cayera a la lava para desaparecer por siempre.

.

Hermosa lectura, hermosas letras, hermosa historia, hermosos personajes, hermoso Natsu Dragneel.

¿Quién diría que el capitán del equipo de Basketball tuviera tan buen gusto en libros?

Mordí mi labio recordando sus penetrantes y destellantes ojos verdes, abracé el libro a mis brazos con fuerza y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Escuché a mi madre gritar que bajara ya a cenar: Por fin era Navidad.

Me levanté luciendo mi ropa nueva que solo iban a ver mis padres y brinqué de la cama. El libro se intentó suicidar y cayó sobre el suelo de golpe, provocando que una pequeña hoja blanca cayera y volara hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Lo levanté con cuidado acariciando el lomo con mucha delicadeza y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche. Después corrí por el papel.

_"__Hey, Lucy. Espero que te haya gustado el libro, y sobre todo espero que lo hayas terminado, porque si est__á__s leyendo esto y es Navidad, estoy esper__á__ndote en el parque central, justo al lado del gigantesco __á__rbol intento de pino__"__._

Fruncí el ceño y mi primera reacción fue reír.

¿Qué tipo de broma era esa? ¿Una nota al final del libro de cuentos?

Y luego fue como si un rayo me golpeara.

Miré la hora: Faltaban menos de diez minutos para la medianoche.

Ni si quiera le avisé a nadie. Corrí como loca por toda ciudad hasta llegar al idiota parque y con mis pantuflas de conejo destartaladas, mordí mis labios respirando de forma entrecortada y busque el árbol en forma de idiota pino… ¿Qué? Me parecía que así había dicho.

Cuando lo encontré, estaba jugando con un cuadrito de azúcar en su mano, sus dedos ágiles lo llevaron hasta su boca y logré ver como se deshacía en su boca antes de hacer mi gran aparición.

—Hola— su sonrisa llenó mi pecho de felicidad y le respondí—. Gracias al cielo que lo leíste. Estuve aquí pensando que hubiera sucedido si no, y lo tonto que me iba a ver.

Dejé escapar una risotada y después de alguna forma me dejé caer sobre él.

—El libro estuvo increíble— le sonreí esperando que dijera cualquier cosa de mi súbito ataque de amor, pero al final di un paso atrás.

—Te di el libro por una razón— de repente se le notaba muy nervioso. Mordí mis labios y en mi cabeza sonaron las palabras de Juvia _"Gray-samaaa"_…

No, Lucy, esas no. Las otras.

_"Juvia vive por los que ella ama, si hay amor en su vida, entonces tiene que seguir viviendo."_

…Viendo que Juvia no me va a ayudar, yo sola me apoyaré: _"Ya bésalo, Lucy"._

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante y nuestros labios se tocaron lentamente. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero sus labios carnosos y sensuales sabían a azúcar.

Y por alguna razón, eso me hizo muy feliz.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Si te gusto, por favor déjame un review .3. Y voten por mí para presidente, digo para el reto xDjajaja**

**Tenía que usar: **

**Sentimiento: Felicidad.**

**Objeto: Libro de cuentos.**

**Palabra: Azúcar. **

**Very cheeseee ha. Porfitas díganme que les pareció. Y ya me voy, por que me tengo que preparar y blah blah blah. **

**Felices fiestas, les mando miles de abrazos y chocolates *U*/. **

**Espero que se la pasen muy muy muy bien, felicidades ;_; I LOVE YOU ALL **


End file.
